Walküre
, is a tactical sound unit featured in the Macross Δ television series and its theatrical adaptation, Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. It also refers to the real life idol-group made up of the characters' voice actresses. Overview Walküre is the idol group that performs live concerts to suppress the Vár Syndrome, under the protection of Delta Flight who also double as their sideshow performers. They sing with their trans-dimensional voices which produce "Bio Fold Waves" that suppress symptoms of the Vár. During terrestrial live shows, "Cygnus" multi-drones released by Delta Flight before every performance serve as their shields, amplifiers and special effects props. Walküre are also the real-life five member idol group that have performed in several live concerts and numerous events since 2016. Series creator Shōji Kawamori described each member as such, Minori Suzuki is "new, bright and emotionally rich", JUNNA is "powerful and lyrical", Kiyono Yasuno is "perception and strength", Nao Tōyama is "geek hacker" and Nozomi Nishida is described as "charming idol".Febri Macross Delta Vol. 35", 2016, p. 70. All recordings were first conducted separately, and the opportunity for all members to come together for the first time was on March 2016. Masao Fukuda, the music producer for the series, wanted the songs to have a sense of "durability", that "would be loved for a long time, across generations, similar to Do You Remember Love (1984)". His goal was for the songs to have an "addictive" quality which would let you listen to them again and again without getting tired.The Sound World of Macross Δ Spreading in High Res” FlyingDog Music Producer Interview with Masao Fukuda”. Lis Reso (September 9, 2016). Members *For personal data, see "CHARACTER" on the Macross Portal Site. *In the group's real world activities, the members are credited as “Mikumo Δ JUNNA”, “Freyja Δ Minori Suzuki”, “Kaname Δ Kiyono Yasuno”, “Reina Δ Nao Tōyama”, “ Makina Δ Nozomi Nishida”. Abilities The Walküre members are able to disguise themselves or change costumes at will using specialized holo bodysuits. Their suits are also equipped with gas jet clusters, enabling them to be mobile in the concert stage, as well the battlefield. Each member have unique ways of flashing their signature "W" sign. For example, their group's center, Mikumo Guynemer, also known as the Super Dimensional Venus, flashes the "W" signs with both her hands. Meanwhile, Reina Prowler and Makina Nakajima both pose together when flashing the "W" sign. They usually end their concerts by saying, "May the sea of stars be blessed by the goddess". Walküre members have been selected because they possess fold receptors that have a sufficient active ratio, recruited through periodic auditions. When the members sing, they generate biological fold waves that calms down the Vár. The reaction is significantly amplified in the battlefield or when a member's life is in danger. This is not a permanent cure, however. As revealed later in the series, the Vár Syndrome is accelerated after a significant portion of the people has ingested Windermerian apples and water. This aspect is not revealed in the theatrical adaptation, Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. The "Waccines" must be live shows, not pre-recorded songs. If a song is recorded, broadcast, or digitized, the effects are negligible. There are cases where Var can be supressed however, as demonstrated by Messer Ihlefeld listening to Kaname Buccaneer's single "AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~" on his music player. History 2063 In an effort to produce an effective tactical sound unit, research went into studying previous units such as the Sound Force, Jamming Birds, as well as former idols Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee.Macross Delta Glossary As member of the newly established "Music Division" of Chaos, Arad Mölders recruited Kaname Buccaneer to be its first "idol" due to her experiences as a singer and having seen war in her home planet Divide. She was briefed on fold receptors and plans to form a Walküre, a "tactical sound unit". Kaname was originally slated to be a trainer and manager before she was tested for fold receptor potential. She would then be selected to perform alongside Reina Prowler, a hacking expert from the Intelligence Department. 2064 Public auditions were held, and new recruits Makina Nakajima, Claire Paddle and Lydie LeGrand were added to Walküre's ranks. Rigorous survival training and singing and dancing lessons were conducted for the fledgling sound unit, but little progress is made because aside from Kaname, almost all of the members have no combat experience. Another issue was the constant bickering between Makina and Reina, usually caused by the latter's refusal to participate. Lydie quits midway through training. 2065 Walküre makes their formal debut as a unit of four (essentially three, since Reina was still non-cooperative) and were deployed to perform several live operations. However, all of them ended in failure, as they had little effect on people infected with Vár Syndrome. During one such operation, Kaname faced certain doom at the hands of a Vár-infected Zentradi but was rescued by Arad Mölders, now leader of Delta Flight. Back in Ragna, Arad meets with Kaname in a cafe, proposing that Walküre and Delta Flight should do co-op training to improve the quality of their performances with special effects, air shows and other similar stunts. They faced yet another setback as major backer of Chaos, the mysterious "Lady M", informed them that they will be disbanded if they fail the next mission. Makina, who was considering quitting at the time, has a change of heart and made costumes for everyone, as she felt that the standard combat uniforms were not suitable for idols like themselves. The improved presentation, wardrobe and subsequent side-by-side sorties with Delta Flight proved fruitful. Messer Ihlefeld would later join Delta Flight following a successful performance in the planet Alfheim. Walküre quickly gained fame around the galaxy, but Claire suddenly quits the group as she was no longer able to handle the stress of performing in the battlefield. Mikumo Guynemer was later introduced to Walküre. She did not go through any screenings or auditions, but her singing voice and bio-fold receptors were beyond anything the group has heard since; so much that she becomes the center of the group, taking Kaname's position. Inspired by Mikumo's voice, Reina finally starts to contribute to the group's performance (improving her relationship with Makina in the process) and the former would serve as the center of Walküre for the next few years. 2067 The third wave of final auditions were held in the planet Ragna. Freyja Wion was given special permission to participate despite not having gone through the preliminaries. There were no passers, but a few Chaos and Walküre members hold a special audition for Freyja to awaken her dormant potential. This was done by staging a life-and-death situation in a stalled suspension rail car with a Syndrome infected victim. Freyja passes with flying colors and becomes the group's newest member. In the movie however, Freyja completely missed the third audition, and was besieged on all sides by the Vár-infected crew members of the cargo ship where she was a stowaway. She became a part of Walküre after being rescued by Hayate Immelman, since she was shown to have high fold receptor potential when she placated a cargo ship crew member with her singing. Real Life Activity The opening theme of Macross Δ "Ichido Dake no Koi Nara" was released online through a promotion video (PV) where Walküre appeared live for the first time prior to the series debut. The official video on YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mzsD2rfR94 has exceeded 14.34 million views (as of January 2019). Walküre's debut single "Ichido Dake no Koi Nara / Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara" charted on the Oricon Daily Charts at No. 2 and No. 3 in the Weekly Chart."Febri Vol. 35", Ikusan, June 2016, page 30. A commemorative free mini live concert was performed at Lazona Kawasaki Plaza. Nearly 10,000 people appeared to see the event. Walküre members then appeared in the music portion of "Mezamashi TV" on May 18, 2016,Recochok Weekly Ranking (10th May - 20th May - 16th) "Debut song was only stopped by Hikaru Utada, which got the first place in distribution ranking!" was introduced. The first album "Walküre Attack! " topped the Oricon Daily Chart at 1st place and the Weekly Chart 2nd place. The second single "Zettai Reido θ Novatic" / "Hametsu no Junjou" won the Oricon Daily Charts No. 2 and No. 6 on the Weekly Chart. The second album "Walküre Trap!" achieved 3rd place on the Oricon Daily Chart and 3rd place on the Weekly Chart. Both albums were certified gold discs and "Walküre Attack!" Was awarded "Animation · Album of the Year" at the 31st Japan Gold Disc Award. In August and September 2016, their first major live concert was held at Zepp Stadium in Osaka, Nagoya and Tokyo, entitled "SANKYO presents Macross Δ Tactical Music Unit" Walküre "1st LIVE in Zepp Walküre Attack!". In 2017, the rare track album "Walküre Will Not Stop" was released on January 25th. On January 28th and 29th, "SANKYO presents Macross Δ Tactical Music Unit" Walküre "2nd LIVE in Yokohama Arena "Walkure Will Not Stop" was held, with more than 22,000 attendees in two days.[https://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000137699 Barks - 22,000 present in Walküre concert] Ami Koshimizu and Youko Hikasa, who played Claire Paddle, also appeared in guest performances on the 29th.Ami Koshimizu's Ameblog Suzuki and JUNNA appeared in Los Angeles (Anime Expo 2017) and Shanghai's "Anisong World Matsuri" in June and July 2017.[https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interview/2017-07-18/walkure-minori-suzuki-and-junna/.118996 Anime News Network - Minori Suzuki and JUNNA interview!] On August 6, she appeared in Japan's largest outdoor festival " ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2017". In February 14, 2018, a third single "Walküre Won't Betray You" was released to coincide with the debut of Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. On February 24th and 25th at Yokohama Arena, "SANKYO presents" "Macross Δ Tactical Music Unit" Walküre "3rd LIVE" Walküre Does Not Betray You" at Yokohama Arena".Walküre 3rd Live at Yokohama Arena Live viewing was held at a Korean movie theater, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and parts of Japan.Live viewing event of 3rd Live! On September 23, "Toyosu PIT" performed a "sensational premium live event" and announced the production of the second full movie version of the movie. In addition, each of Walküre's five members debuted as a solo artists under the FlyingDog label. JUNNA, Minori Suzuki are having their music produced by the same lyricists and composers for Walküre. Kiyono Yasuno and Nozomi Nishida have also pursued solo careers under FlyingDog. In February 2019, all members of Walküre made an appearance at the FlyingDog 10th Anniversary Festival - INU Fest! concert. They then performed alongside many other Macross singing veterans at the Macross Crossover Live 2019 two-day concert event at the Makuhari Messe Hall in Tokyo. Appearances Radio Program *''Macross Δ Gorigori Radio and Chaku-kun! (April 2 - 20th Nippon Culture Broadcast every Sunday on 3:30) - Minori Suzuki · Nozomi Nishida regular appearance. Internet Programming *''Macross Will Not Stop ''(January 6, 2017 - SHOWROOM every other Friday) - Minori Suzuki · Ami Koshimizu regular appeared as MCs. *Macross Modelers (January 13, 2017 - SHOWROOM every second Friday) - Nozomi Nishida regular appearance as a second generation female MC. TV Program *''NAOMI's Room ''(broadcasting on October 22, 2016, NHK Integrated Television ) Participation Event / Live '''2015' *October 29 - Macross Delta Super Space-time Production Presentation (Akihabara UDX Gallery) - Minori Suzuki. 2016 *March 21 Rune-pika Screening - 1 & 2 Stories Gorigori Showing Cha Rukunen ~ (TOHO CINEMAS Shinjuku) - JUNNA, Minori Suzuki appeared. *March 26 Anime Japan 2016 Macross Δ '' - Just before broadcasting "Macross" Prime Talk Show (Tokyo Big site RED stage) - Minori Suzuki appeared. *May 14 -'' "Walküre" Waccine Mini Live ''@ Kawasaki Plaza (Kawasaki Plaza Rufa Square) - JUNNA · Minori Suzuki appeared. *July 24 - Wonder Festival 2016 Summer (Makuhari Messe) - JUNNA · Minori Suzuki appeared. *July 31 - CBC Radio Summer Festival 2016 (Eikya Odori Park Hisaya Square) - JUNNA · Minori Suzuki appeared. *September 22 - ''Professional Baseball Central League Yokohama x Yakult Battle Beginning Ball Ceremony ''(Yokohama Stadium) - The event was cancelled due to rainy weather.Yokohama First Pitch Ceremony *October 30, Mezamashi Presents ''T-SPOOK TOKYO HALLOWEEN PARTY ''Halloween Parade Special Live (Odaiba special site) '''2017' *March 30, - D'anime store special events "Macross Δ" Talk & Mini Live "Tsu I got to ready!" ''(Tower Records Shibuya B1F CUTUP STUDIO) - Minori Suzuki, JUNNA (secret guest) starring. *June 30 - Anisong World Matsuri at Anime Expo 2017 ~ Japan Kawaii Live ~ (Los Angeles Microsoft Theater) - JUNNA, Minori Suzuki appeared. *July 22 - ''BILIBILI MACRO LINK - STAR PHASE ''× Anisong World Matsuri (Shanghai Mercedes · Benz Arena) - JUNNA, Suzuki appeared. *August 5 - ''ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2017 DAY 2 (National Hitachihama Beach Park BUZZ STAGE) *October 9 - Momentary Completely Burning! "Macross Demonstration Movie" Announcement Event! (Lazona Kawasaki Plaza Rufa Square) *December 19 - Macross 35th Anniversary Commemoration "Macross Δ": Christmas Mini Live at Tokyo Sky Tree (Tokyo Sky Tree Temped Deck) - JUNNA, Minori Suzuki appeared. 2018 *May 13 - Announcement Live 2018 "Aunppa!!" (Makuhari Messe Event Hall) *September 23 - Blu-ray & DVD buyer-exclusive Walküre "Senshi Premium Live Event" at Toyosu PIT (Toyosu PIT) 2019 *February 2 - Flying Dog 10th Anniversary LIVE - Dog Festival! - (Musashino no Mori General Sports Plaza Main Arena) *June 1 - 2 - ''Macross Crossover Live 2019''at Makuhari Messe (Makuhari Messe exhibition hall 1-3) Live Concerts Gallery walkure|Mikumo flashing the "W" sign. walkure 1|The original Walküre group. walkure 2|Walküre concert in Al Shahal. walkure 3|Walküre live, featuring Freyja Wion. walkiure 3|Walküre members' dazzling debut. walkure j|Kaname, Reina and Makina strike a pose. Walkure w.|Walküre logo, featuring a fold receptor pattern. walkure 2m.|Freyja's debut performance, singing Cosmic Movement walkure 3k.|Another stage shot of Walküre. walkure 4|Walküre's live performance in Al-Shahal, with Cygnus drones projecting holographic backup dancers. walkure jj|Mikumo and company expressing shock. Walkure - Koi Halation THE WAR.jpg|Koi Halation THE WAR's single cover. Walkure - Ikenai Borderline.jpg|Macross Δ promotional art. Notes & Trivia *The way Reina and Mikumo make their "W" signs is identical to the "West Side" gang sign popularized by rappers. References Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Factions Category:Bands Category:Idol Groups Category:Macross Delta Category:Xaos